Chief Keewazi
Chief Keewazi is the leader of the Waziri tribe from the animated series, The Legend of Tarzan. He becomes a good friend of Tarzan and his friends. Tarzan and his group once aided Chief Keewazi in stopping greedy miners from polluting the waters of his village and earned their life long trust. Personality Chief Keewazi is shown as a wise and capable leader able to make decisions that aid and protect his tribe. He often acts in favor of the protection of his village and its culture, despising whatever happens to threaten its existence. He greatly cares for his family but is constantly exasperated by his son's reckless and headstrong behavior, fearing it would make him an unsuitable successor. He also cares greatly for the welfare of the nature such jungle and its animals, believing it belongs to no man and that it is something to be protected and cherished. Despite his benevolent nature, he is highly distrusting of outsiders and will be willing to war with those who threaten his home regardless of how many of his own people's lives it would cost. However, he is also eminently fair and willing to give others a chance in aiding his people. He is also quite fit and skilled at combat, able to disarm a large knife wielding man in an instant. ''The Legend of Tarzan'' "Tarzan and the Poisoned River" Chief Keewazi is first introduced detaining Jane and her father thinking they were one of the men responsible for poisoning the river near his village and killing his people, while being able to do nothing because the miner's weapons were too dangerous. After the confusion was cleared up, Chief Keewazi helped Jane and her father by allowing Basuli to travel with Tarzan to infiltrate the mine, but are captured by its leader McTeague. Chief Keewazi tries to wage war against the miners but is convinced it would cost too many of his people's lives by Professor Porter who suggests they pretend to be inspectors to stop the mining operations. The plan failed and the miners proceeded to destroy the Waziri's village but the people managed to escape. Jane then proposes they build a dam, to cut off the water flow. When McTeague sees this and demands to have the water back, Keewazi refuses and collapses the dam, creating a flashflood that destroys the mine. This defeats McTeague and his men before Keewazi fights and defeats McTeague himself and forces him to run away, leaving the jungle for good. After this, Tarzan, Jane, the Professor, Terk, and Tantor make peace with the Waziris as they take one of their canoes down the river to head for home. "Tarzan and the Eagle's Feather" Chief Keewazi is seen again during his son's wedding between Basuli and his childhood love Naoh. As part of his people's ancient marriage ritual as dictated by Keewazi, Basuli must journey to a tall mountain and bring back an Eagle's feather. Keewazi remained adamant about the tradition and threatened to call off the wedding for Naoh threatening to act against it. Basuli returns to the village to defy the marriage tradition of his people but revealed he also had the feather regardless and managed to marry Naoh unabated with his father's approval and decision that Basuli could marry, feather or not. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:African characters Category:Heroes Category:Elderly characters Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Tarzan characters Category:Waziri